Generally, unfortunate and sudden incidents may result in the death of a person which cannot be anticipated by anyone. The death of a person may result in many secrets, last wishes, wills and testaments and the like being untold to the beloved ones, family, and friends and also to any person who deserves to be informed. Usually, personalized and confidential data including but not limited to wills and testaments, last words to loved ones, lessons about living, confessions, secret messages, and any other information pertaining to legal declaration of property, assets, profit shares, liabilities, details of insurance policies, bank account details, passwords of various digital accounts, and the like may remain untold to beloved ones upon the death of a person. Furthermore, there may be certain things that a person may want to inform to various people but not at that particular point in time. The person may wish to inform those things at a particular time in the future for whatever reasons. But due to the sudden death of the person, such information may remain untold forever.
The most logical solution to the above mentioned problem is that a person can write down important, personal and confidential information and various other facts in a notebook or a diary. However, a major drawback of this is that on the demise of the person, the diary or the notebook can go into wrong hands and be read by an unintended recipient. Also, there is a high chance that the notebook or diary can be accessed by others even while the person is alive and thus the important information can be read by others, which the person may not want. A few new technologies are enabled to produce posthumous communication by storing important information while the person is alive and transmitting the information to the recipients designated by the person after the death of the person. The main drawback associated with these technologies is that someone or the other, apart from the person himself/herself, needs to be aware that the person has stored important and confidential information on an online platform and the demise of the person has to be informed/communicated to the online platform by them so that the data can be transmitted to the designated recipients. Therefore the designated recipients will have to be informed by the person of the existence of such an account on an online platform. The fact that other people would be aware that the person has stored important information on an online platform, they may try to access the important data even while the person is alive and this may lead to various complications. Also, in a few other technologies, the intended recipients would be prior intimated before the death of the person that he/she is one of the intended recipients of the confidential data maintained/stored by the person on the online platform and so the intended recipients may try to access the important data even while the person is alive. Another drawback of the existing technologies is that the important and confidential data is sent to the personalized digital accounts of the designated recipients directly and thus can be read by someone other than the designated recipient who has access to the personalized digital account of the designated recipient. Therefore there is a high risk of the important and confidential data being leaked to other unintended recipients.
In the light of the aforementioned discussion, there exists a need to provide personalized and confidential data management and sharing services for sharing the personalized and confidential data with the intended recipients designated by the registered subscriber at the right time i.e. upon the death of the registered subscriber or after a predetermined time period after the demise of the registered subscriber, as defined by the registered subscriber. This invention solves such problems and has invented a method to overcome the abovementioned limitations by making sure that no other party needs to be aware of the person having such an account, thereby increasing its security and reducing the scope for the important data being accessed prematurely. This invention has also laid out measures which increase the chances of the important data being accessed only by the designated recipients, thereby tightening the secrecy of the data by first having a video conference with the designated recipients and later comparing the image captured during the video conference with the one uploaded by the subscriber and only after the two images match and the identity of the recipient is confirmed, transmitting a password to the mobile number of the designated recipients which would be required to access the link transmitted to the personalized digital account of the designated recipients to view the important and confidential data of the demised person i.e. the registered subscriber. Also, the procedure of confirming the demise of the subscriber involves a verification call to the subscriber and the affiliates and also a physical verification at the residence of the subscriber.